Destiny
by InseongStoleMaHeartu
Summary: "Just tell him already!" "Why?" "Because the whole world knows except for him." Seungji fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Jihun wasn't jealous. At least that's what he tried to convince himself. But it was hard. Watching Seungjun getting so cozy with Inseong made his stomach twist. Why did he have to meet Seungjun before him? But they were friends. He couldn't let his feelings in the way of their job. He would just make it awkward for them all. He knew the tall boy didn't like him this way. He had to concentrate. But he stumbled over his feet and fell face first on the floor. It wasn't new for him to find himself on the ground. But not while dancing. That was his field. Why did he fuck up such an easy move? While he was on the floor Heejun came to help him.

"Yo, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I didn't hit my head unfortunately."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Jihun looked confused but before he got the chance to say anything the maknae continued.

"It's not like you to get moves wrong. You choreographed it. What's on your mind?" He looked at Heejun but saw that all eyes were on him. Youjin came and helped him get up. The leader was disappointed in himself. The looks of worry on Heejun's and Youjin's face were making it worse. He looked at Inseong and Seungjun. They stopped playing around and watched him.

"I'm ok. Seriously. I'm just tired. Sorry. Let's do it again." They did the dance again and this time there were no mistakes. It was like every other time. Jihun and Heejun moved skillfully, Youjin and Inseong paid attention to their steps, but that didn't affect the way they moved and Seungjun was a bit rigid but everything ended alright. When they were done they went back to take a shower and get ready to sleep. Jihun decided to be the last one in the shower because he needed a long one. It always helped him relax. He was laying on his bed with his headphones on listening to music when he felt his bed shift under the weight of someone else. He looked to see a wet Seungjun with only a white towel around his waist. It wasn't anything unusual in a house full of men but that didn't stop the blush spreading on his face. He looked away trying to hide his face while taking the headphones off. "Kimchi, are you ok?" The boy looked genuinely worried.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well you aren't often like this, and most of the time it's my fault when you're mad. Did I do something wrong?" Oh, poor innocent Seungjun. He couldn't tell him that he is sad because his feelings won't ever be returned or that he was jealous of his relationship with Inseong. Jihun got up and stroked the other's man back gently.

"You didn't do anything wrong hyung. I'm just trying to sort some things out with myself. You don't have to worry or blame yourself." He knew it often happened to get mad at Seungjun but hearing it from him made the younger one feel bad.

"Sorry for making you think that it's your fault. It's just.." He stopped when he heard the door opening revealing Inseong.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I came to tell you that I'm done showering and that you can go now. Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, it's ok. I just came to talk to Kimchi but it wasn't anything secret." Jihun felt embarrassed and for some reason angry. He got up quickly and went out of the room pushing Inseong out of his way. Seungjun was rather shocked by their leader's behaviour while Inseong just stood there watching Jihun's back. Once he got in the bathroom the blonde one let out a frustrated growl. He looked himself in the mirror.

"You aren't like this Kim Jihun. What's gotten into you?" He thought it was the voice in his head until he saw Youjin's reflection in the mirror beside him. "Y-you.. You saw that?" he looked at the ground like a sad puppy.

"I did. I was on my way to ask you what would you like to eat tonight and I saw you pushing Inseong. You are the leader. You shouldn't act like that."

"I know, ok? I know I fucked up again. It's just.. I can't stand the idea of Seungjun and Inseong getting along so well. I know it's none of my business but it still annoys me. And who the fuck thought it was a good idea to make me the leader?" He was getting angry and he started shouting. He had to stop. It wasn't Youjin's fault. He watched the older man's expression changing. He was disappointed. Youjin was like their parent and really, who feels good when their parent is looking at them like that?

"I'm sorry Youjin-hyung. I'm sorry for making a scene and shouting at you. And most importantly I'm sorry for being such a shitty leader. I should not act like this." He was back to watching the floor. He'd rather fall a million times like today than see his friend looking so disappointed. Youjin got closer and tried to hug the younger one. It was clear that he was uncomfortable but he felt bad for the kid. Jihun appreciates it and he hugged Youjin back.

"You'd make such a great leader." The older one immediately stepped back and looked at Jihun laughing.

"And having to deal with your shit and having to take the blame for all of your actions? No thanks. In case you forgot you are all 5 years old kids with way too much energy and dramas." For the first time today Jihun laughed for real.

"Thank you."

"But I still have something to say. You have to talk to Inseong. He did nothing wrong. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Ok?" Jihun knew it. Inseong was such a great guy. He was practically the fucking sunshine. He deserved so much more.

"Yeah. I will. Now if you excuse me, I have to take a shower." Youjin laughed and left. The boy hopped in the shower and turned on the water while thinking. He liked Seungjun really much, but he knew Inseong was so much better than him. He'd make Seungjun much more happier than Jihun could ever imagine himself to. He was aware that he was a complicated guy. He had his problems and habits and he made the older man think he's always pissed at him. He wasn't ready to give up entirely on his hyung, but if Inseong made him happy that's all that matters. He didn't even realize he started crying until Heejun asked him panicked about what's wrong. What is with this boys always walking in in the worst moments?

"Hyung, are you ok? What happened?" Jihun didn't even look at the younger one while he got out and patted his body with the towel. He put his boxers on and a large white shirt.

"You know you can talk to me right? Is it about Seungjun-hyung? " When the blonde boy blushed Heejun knew he was right.

"W-what are you talking about? What made you think that?"

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious that I'm shocked he didn't realize." he started laughing but he saw Jihun was getting panicked.

"It's ok. It's just me and Youjin who know about that. Don't worry."

When he saw the other one relax a little he continued.

"You should really tell him. He is oblivious to everything. He won't get it until you say it to his face. Maybe draw it for him."

"And that's exactly how I want it to be. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to feel like I betrayed his friendship. Just imagine how weird it'll be after he rejects me. We are roommates. It would be way to awkward to share a room after that. He definitely can't know." He thought about how Seugjun would react. Just imagining his crush turning him down hurt him.

"Well, you do you. I'm just saying it'd be better if all of this tension would disappear. I miss how we were back then. And you should really stop hating on Inseong. Or at least try to hide it. Hyung is always sad and is always thinking about what he did wrong to you. You were such great friends before and he misses that."

 _Well, he doesn't show it when he's all up on Seungjun_ he thought.

"Yeah. I should go talk to him now. Sorry for making everything so weird in the group. It's just something that I can't control. I'm going now. Thanks a lot. For everything. Really."

"It's ok. I'm going to help Youjin with the dinner anyways so you can have some privacy with Inseong. Good luck." With that the maknae left Jihun all alone with his thoughts. What should he say? How should he act around the other man? He didn't know but he decided he'd just go and try something before he changes his mind. He went to Inseong's and Heejun's room and stayed awkwardly in front of the door for like a minute to gather his courage. Why is it so stressful to just have a conversation with one of his bestfriends ever? He finally entered the room just to find Seungjun carefully hugging Inseong. He was angry and he was sure anybody could see it but he wanted to hide it. He wanted his friend back.

"Uh.. I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Seungjun got up and Inseong hid his face. The oldest went and faced the blonde boy with a disappointed look then got out of the room. When did Seungjun start to look at him with those eyes? Something wasn't right and he felt it.

"Can I sit next to you for a moment?" When the other boy nodded his head he went and got a sit trying to face him but Inseong tried to avoid his face from being seen. And the Jihun realized he fucked up big time. His hyung, the happiest man alive, the sunshine was crying.

"No, Inseong. What happened?" it was the first time he saw him crying and it hurt.

"N-nothing" he wiped his tears and tried to smile at the younger boy but it was probably the most miserable thing he ever saw.

"I'm fine, see?" It broke Jihun's heart to see Inseong like this. He liked Seungjun a lot (maybe too much) but he never imagined seeing his friend like this and it was because of him. He momentarily forgot about his crush and hugged Inseong so tight he was shocked the other man was still breathing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I've been a dick to you and I really feel bad. You don't deserve this shit. Please if you can't forgive me at least stop crying." He'd rather have Inseong punch him in the face than see him cry for even one more second.

"Stop it Jihun. Don't say this. You have your problems and I get it. It's probably myself anyways." Why the fuck did he have to be so kind. Congrats Jihun, you hurt the loveliest man alive and he's blaming himself. _Be sure to put that on your dumbest moments list_.

"It's just.. I'd really like to know what I did wrong so I won't repeat it. I really love you and knowing I'm dumb enough to make you this mad at me makes me think I don't deserve you as my friend. But I still want it. And I miss you a lot." He looked down while playing with his shirt. He only did that when he was really stressed out so the younger started to worry.

"You didn't do anything wrong believe me. Please don't blame yourself for my shitty actions. I was horrible to you and I know it. I really am sorry. It's just. I'm a mess. And when I can't deal with my own shit I take it out on the ones around me. I apologize for making you sad. I'm such a dumbass." He looked at Inseong to see any type of reaction and stiffened up when he saw the other man look at him with probably tho most serious face he's ever seen. _God, he won't forgive me_.

"Kim Jihun. Since when did you start to swear so much? You know how many money you should put in the swear jar just from this conversation? You'll just end up broke if you keep it up like this. What if you swear on a live or in front of the fans?" it was obvious he wanted to go on but Jihun just hugged him and laughed.

"Young boy, do you think I'm joking?" but he hugged him back. It was surprising how Inseong acted like their mom sometimes but he loved every second of it. He was so glad he finally sorted everything out. For 20 more minutes they just joked around and laughed their asses off and when Youjin came in to tell them to come eat they were both on the floor. It felt so natural. They got up and on the way to the kitchen Youjin patted Jihun's back like a proud father. Seungjun was already at the table waiting his food like a child. He looked at Jihun with the same expression as earlier until he saw him talk normally to Inseong ad he aw the latter one laughing. Jihun decided he was too tired to think about it for the moment. They just ate and for the first time in the last month everything was back to normal and everyone was happy. After they finished everyone left the kitchen except from Youjin and Heejun who said they'll stay to clean the mess they always made. For a moment before he left for his own room Jihun just stayed in front of the kitchen watching the oldest and the maknae just make jokes and have fun until Seungjun caught his attention.

"Kimchi, we should go to our room. It's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right.." He looked back at the kitchen for a second and smiled. He missed this peace. When they were back in their room Jihun just went directly to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Thank you leader."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jihun woke up feeling somebody scratching his back gently.

"Kimchi, wake up. We have to get ready for the day." He immediately smiled at the man next to him and slowly opened his eyes. Apparently Seungjun just woke up and he was a little swollen but he looked gorgeous nonetheless. _Really, how can this man look amazing all of the time? What kind of sorcery is this?_

While he was getting out of the bed Youjin entered their room looking uneasy and kind of stressed.

"Hey, uh, you go get Inseong and go practice. I have to go to the hospital with Heejun. He's not feeling well and he has a high fever. I'll keep you updated though."

"What happened? He was alright last night."

"I really don't know Seungjun. After we finished cleaning up we went to our respective rooms but he came to me in the middle of the night saying he's not feeling well so I spent the rest of the night trying to make sure he was getting some rest but this morning he couldn't even wake up properly and I don't know what to do." He looked worried and stressed out and he had the biggest bags under his eyes.

"Calm down Youjin. Everything is gonna be alright. We all know Heejun and he won't stay down for long no matter the circumstances. You go; I'll handle the rest today like I'm supposed to do. And when you come back please get some rest, you don't look alright now. Make sure you tell Heejun that we can't wait for him to get better." _Yeah, that's right Kim Jihun. Now you're starting to sound like a leader._ He turned back to Seungjun after Youjin just nodded and went back to the maknae.

"Go wake Inseong up please, cause I am really not patient enough to wake him. I'll go talk to the manager about Heejun and Youjin. I'm pretty sure that with how worried he is right now he forgot to talk to anybody except for us."

The older man left and Jihun started getting ready and thought about what should they do today in the absence of the other members. He went to talk to the manager about the situation and they mutually decided to just work on some choreography they tried to do once before and replace the boys with two dancers. They danced for almost two hours when the leader said it would be a good idea to let Tinkerbells know about what was happening so he went on their Instagram account but immediately forgot what he wanted to do initially when he saw a photo of him sleeping with the description Wake up Kimchi [Seungjun]. He blushed hard and he wanted to ask Seungjun about it but he was unable to make any sound in front of the taller man. Why did he have to act and feel like a highschool girl in love? Seungjun approached him and he saw the photo on Jihun's phone and hugged him tight.

"Sorry Kimchi but you were too adorable. You always look cute when you sleep." The blonde one would usually think it's creepy for a guy to watch him when he sleeps but coming from the dark haired man made his little heart flutter. Inseong started laughing and came closer to the others looking at his own phone.

"Yo, leader. Weren't you supposed to post something?"

"Yeah, right. Let's take a photo so they don't worry too much." They took a selfie with all three of them posing like Jihun with their hands in front of their faces and the youngest wrote the description telling the fans that Heejun and Youjin aren't with them at the moment because the maknae isn't feeling ok, but they will keep them updated. Not long after that the manager came and told them that they can stop and go see the other boys in Youjin's room. They all almost ran to see how their friend was doing but as soon as they entered the room they saw Heejun laying on Youjin's bed and the oldest sleeping next to him. They were sure that if Youjin was awake he wouldn't be this close to anyone. Inseong was the first one to leave the room while Seungjun and Jihun took photos of the couple. The older suddenly stopped and made a face like he just realized something and he ran out of the room but the blonde one was in too much awe to care too much. After he took some more photos he looked for the other boys and found them in Inseong's room talking about something but they stopped the moment Jihun entered. He told himself that he was not gonna make a scene again but he couldn't stop being curious.

"Sorry to interrupt you but the manager said we can go out and eat to make sure we don't wake them up." Seungjun's whole face lit up and he ran back to his room, past Jihun to get some new clothes and he jumped straight into the shower after. The leader took a sit next to Inseong who didn't have any reaction to food which was not like him at all.

"Are you ok? You don't seem happy about this."

"Neah, sorry. I just knew I couldn't race Seungjun to the shower. That boy is always eating how is he always so hungry?" They laughed as silently as they could before Jihun took Inseong by the hand and helped him stand up.

"I know, right? Anyways we should also get ready. Let's find some clothes for you." They just searched for clothes in the older one's wardrobe until they found something they thought was suitable then Jihun left for his room.

"Hyung you can go first. I still have to choose my attire."

After all of them were done they went to some restaurant and placed their orders. They laughed and had fun like everytime but it still was pretty weird to not have the other members around. The food came and they started eating when they saw Youjin enter the restaurant. He took a seat next to the manager and silently spoke.

"He's gonna be alright. It's just a cold but combined with how exhausted he was made him feel worse. He was still sleeping when I left."

"But how are you feeling? You still don't look your best." Youjin glared at the leader.

"I'm starting to think that you guys don't like my face anymore." They just laughed. After they were done the oldest one took the food he ordered for home and they all left straight to the house. They all went to see Heejun and they found the youngest playing some game on the phone. Youjin told him to stop the game and eat but he ended taking the phone from the boys hands when he refused.

"You need to eat. I'll give you the phone back after you finish eating." Inseong was the first one to leave the room again but this time he didn't look ok so Jihun followed him to his room. He stood in front of the door for one minute before he heard sobbing inside.

"Inseong.. What happened?" The man didn't stop crying and didn't even try to hide it this time.

"I'm a horrible person Jihun. I know I shouldn't do it but I can't stop it. I'm so sorry." To say the leader was confused was an understatement. What the hell was happening?

"What are you talking about? Please calm down a little and tell me what happened. I'm here for you ok?" he hugged the older man while gently rubbing his back. They stood like that for two more minutes until Inseong partially stopped crying.

"I.. I know I shouldn't but I'm jealous. I love Youjin and I know he cares a lot about us, but I can't stand him so close to Heejun." _Aha, so now you know how I fee..._

"Wait what? Heejun? Did you just say you like Heejun?"

"Uh, yes, but please, don't tell anybody. I mean, Seungjun knows but I don't want Heejun to find out and hate me."

"So.. You don't like Seungjun?" The other man looked legitimately confused and Jihun started to feel embarrassed again.

"No. I never liked Seungjun in that way. We've been friends for 8 years now so of course we get along really well but believe me, none of us are interested in each other like this."

"I-I only asked cause I thought you two were already dating and I wanted to make sure that I'm the first one to know and congratulate you. Sorry for assuming things." _You literally hated on your bestfriend for no fucking reason at all. He's not even interested in him and now he probably also figured out that you like him. Congratu fucking lation. Genius, Kim Jihun._

"Oh, is that how it looked? I didn't intend on doing it. We are just really really close friends." They talked about how his crush on the maknae began when Heejun and Seungjun entered the room and they abruptly stopped their conversation. The youngest jumped in Inseong's bed pushing Jihun away and hugging the older one from behind.

"Hyuuung, let's go to sleep. I'm tired." Seungjun helped the leader get up and he kind of pushed him to the door.

"We'll go to our room now. Take care of him and be careful not to catch the cold Inseong." They left and the younger pointed towards the oldest member's room.

"Let's check on Youjin. He didn't look his best today."

"No, we don't need to. I'm sure he is ok. He said he wants to sleep so we should keep quiet." The blonde man looked at Seungjun trying to read his expression but when he failed he just nodded and headed back to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

For two weeks now Jihun and Inseong started getting along better. They talked about the older ones crush on the maknae and the leader decided he can trust Inseong with his secret. So he told him but to his surprise that only made them closer. They were inseparable and everybody noticed it. The boys were always together these days and that made the group happier cause the two were weird but funny so the combo was something like the circus clowns.

Jihun realized Seungjun started to act colder around him when he was with Inseong but more clingy when they were alone and it was making things awkward for Inseong. He initially thought the tallest liked Inseong and was jealous but this didn't explain why he acted so needy. It was weird but let's be honest here, Seungjun is pretty weird so he didn't think too much of it.

After a hard day Youjin thought it was a good idea for the group to have a drink like normal boys do from time to time. They didn't do that often but it was a good method to relax a little and have some fun. So Inseong and Jihun had a drinking contest, Heejun drank the least but still got pretty drunk, the oldest and Seungjun drinking responsibly. After Inseong won the contest he fell proudly on the floor laughing until he couldn't breathe anymore followed by Jihun and the maknae. Youjin decided the younger boys had enough to drink and told the tallest man to help the leader get to the room while he took care of the others. After a lot of complains from Inseong he was finally able to get them to their room but not before Heejun stole another bottle of alcohol. Once the kids were in their rooms and sleeping (at least the blonde man) the oldest members went back to their drinking since none of them had enough.

In Heejun's room the boys they also continued drinking the bottle the maknae hid, if it was even possible, they got drunker.

"Hyung, is Jihun better than me?"  
Inseong watched him with wide eyes trying to understand what did the boy mean.

"I mean, these days you only spent time with him. It's like I don't even exist anymore."

"No. What the.. He's not "better" than you. He just understands me. Like we have something in common and we can't really talk openly about it to the other members."

They were on Heejun's bed facing eachother and the older man could swear he saw the other man avert his eyes for a little after he said that.

"Oh. So you also have a crush on Seungjun hyung?"

What was this boy thinking? What were they all thinking? Him liking Seungjun? He couldn't understand it. They were always close but he didn't ever think it seemed like they were more.. Or wanted more. They were like brothers in his eyes.

"What? I never liked Seungjun more than the others. I never had any interest in him this way."  
He was caught when a pissed Heejun abruptly (and rudely for that fact) interrupted him.

"Then what do you have in common that you can't tell me about?"

"Heejun, please, stop it. Let's not talk about it. We are drunk and I don't want to say something wrong. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" he got up and went to his own bed. The boys behaviour was starting to get on his nerves and he didn't want to get in a fight with his crush. He made a note to never let the maknae drink again and he laid down hoping he'll fall asleep fast.

"Oh, then you must like Jihun, huh?"

For some reason the older man got so pissed of that he got up and immediately went to Heejun's bed getting him up by his collar and kissed him. The boy was probably too shocked to push Inseong away so the other one stepped back and looked at Heejun who was now covering his mouth with his hand.

"I don't like Jihun but I apparently fell in love with an asshole. I couldn't tell you this could I? You're obsession for Youjin is so clear that I was sure you won't return my feelings. Hope you are happy now." he left the room crying and went to Jihun's room after sending Seungjun a message asking if he could sleep with Youjin for the night. He walked in and saw the blonde man sleeping so he just went to bed and cried in the pillow not realizing he woke the younger one up.

"Inseong? Why are you here? Why are you crying?" he got up and went to Seungjun's bed hugging his hyung from behind until Inseong decided to turn around and cry on Jihun's chest.

"I fucked up. I fucked up really bad Jihun. What should I do now?"

The younger one was shocked enough by hearing Inseong swear but he needed to get over it and concentrate on what was important.

"What happened hyung?"

"I kissed Heejun. I got really annoyed that he thought I like you and that he was really rude so I forcefully kissed him and told him I like him. How am I supposed to face him after this?"

"Please stop crying. We'll see tomorrow what we'll do. If you're lucky he won't remember. He was pretty drunk. But at least now he knows how you feel. And that's a good thing. And if that makes you feel better, if he does remember I'll also tell Seungjun how I feel and after he rejects me you can move into my room."

Inseong hugged the other man tight and after he murmured a thank you they fell asleep like that.

The next morning Seungjun entered the room to wake them up and for some reason he did his job aggressively and left the room fast leaving the two boys with a terrible headache and really confused. After Jihun lent some of his clothes to Inseong and they both got dressed they went to the kitchen and to their surprise Heejun acted normal and he didn't look upset. Lucky them, cause if he did act weird they'd be both sad and rejected.

"Hyung, why weren't you in the room when I woke up?"

Ok, he didn't seem to remember anything and that was a good thing for both of them.

"Jihun wanted to talk to me about something so I went to his room but I was so drunk that I fell asleep there."

"Oh I thought I did something weird to piss you off. I was wasted. I'm glad that's not the case."

Oh, no, if anybody did something weird it was Inseong. He looked at Jihun with a relived face and they both sighed.

The day went on without any event and after the dinner the leader invited Inseong to spend the night in his room again when suddenly Heejun grabbed the older man by his arm acting like a spoiled brat.

"Hyung, stay in our room please. You know I hate sleeping alone. Pretty please?" he batted his long eyelashes like he knew for sure that Inseong can't resist it.  
He looked at Jihun and apologized before going with the maknae to their room. Youjin rolled his eyes and murmured something that only he understood before going to his own room.

"No visitors today!" he shouted before locking his door (which he'll unlock later in case any of them need him; like any good father would do).

Once he was in his bedroom Inseong got his phone out of the pocket and texted Jihun "Good night" before leaving it on the bed to go to the bathroom. When he came back though the phone wasn't there anymore, but in it's place was a way too cute Heejun wearing only one of Inseong's large shirts. The older man blushed and averted his eyes.

"Uh, you wanna change beds or something?"

The younger one just laughed before getting even more comfortable in the other's bed.

"I thought we can share the bed tonight. I'm really cold and these last nights I felt lonely. That's the least you can do after you left me all alone yesterday."

Inseong was confused but he didn't want to get in a fight with the boy so he hopped in bed and hugged the younger one from behind. Heejun started shuffling and it was harder and harder for the other man to hide and ignore the obvious boner in his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Jihun followed Seungjun in silence back to their room. It wasn't like the older man to be this serious but the leader didn't feel like talking about it. It was a weird day and he wasn't in the mood for an even weirder night so he just went to bed. He put his headphones in and closed his eyes hoping the day would be over quickly. After he heard Seungjun murmur something he took them out to ask the man about it but the other insisted it was nothing more than a goodnight so he just went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up alone in the room and he got his phone to check the hour. It was 10:26 and usually he'd panic but they had the day off so he just decided to lay in bed and call Inseong to his room to see how his night went.

 _ **JH: Yo sunshine. Morning. How about coming to my room?**_

He waited for almost 20 minutes and still no answer or Inseong. He got up at the sound of his stomach growling and headed to the kitchen. He saw the man who probably avoided him at the table trying hard not to watch his crush all up on Youjin. He really had it harder than Jihun and he would've been sorry for the other man if he actually texted him back. He took a sit next to him after taking his plate which was carefully done by the oldest man to suit his tastes.

"I sent you a message like half a century ago. What are you doing so important that you are not checking your phone?"

"Oh, really? I'm sorry. I can't find my phone since last night. I don't know what I did with it. I tried to call it but it's turned off."

"What? But you sent me that cute goodnight text yesterday."

They looked at eachother and Inseong continued.

"I know. I left it on the bed to go to the bathroom but when I came back the phone wasn't there anymore and I just.. Went to sleep."

Jihun looked completely confused while the other man just tried to hide his blushed face from the world.

"Whatever. We'll look for it later. Wanna go to my room?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

They finished their meals and after they gave Youjin their plates and said their thanks they left to the leader's room. They talked about how weird Seungjun was acting lately and about a pictorial photoshoot they had the other day before Heejun entered the room with Inseong's phone in his hand.

"Sorry, hyung. I found your phone on the floor next to the bed. I might've kicked it off when I got in your bed. I'm sorry." He looked Jihun in the eyes while he said it and the older man got a shiver down his spine.

The boy left and the blonde man turned around to face his friend with a surprised face.

"He got in your bed? What? How did this happen? What happened? Teach me master."

Inseong rolled his eyes at the over exaggerated reaction he got from the younger member but nervously laughed anyway.

"Nothing actually. I just left and when I got back he was on my bed saying we should sleep together so that's what we did. We didn't do anything else I swear. I mean.. I-I got hard but he didn't notice. And nothing happened. We just slept."

Jihun made a disappointed face but started to laugh immediately after.

"Wow, you get hard pretty easily hyung." he said while pointing at the other's man crotch with a smirk on his face. Inseong slapped his hand away but decided to play along.

"Well, for the right person.."  
Jihun laughed at his own thoughts.

"Could I be the right person maybe?"

"Wanna try getting it hard?" he giggled but tried to keep a hushed sexy tone but quickly went straight into panic when he saw Youjin staying mortified in front of the door.

"Uhmm. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that. I'm scarred for life now, thank you."

Jihun fell on the floor and laughed till he wasn't able to breathe while Inseong just tried to suffocate himself with a pillow.

"Tell me when you're done with your gay shit so I can come take the laundry ok?"

"Youjin I swear this is not what it seems. We were just.." he tried to keep on but he stumbled over Jihun who was still laughing on the floor and fell. "..joking."  
The leader started to laugh harder and was really struggling for air.

"Whatever you say. I'll just take the laundry and leave. Good day."  
He took the whole basket and left. On his way he saw Seungjun who just got back from his walk.

"Good luck in there."  
The other man looked puzzled but went to his room anyway just to find his roommate STILL laughing on the floor with Inseong punching him.

"Uh, hello?"  
They both looked at the taller man then Jihun started laughing again. Inseong got up and told Seungjun he's going to his room before leaving. The older man helped Jihun up and put him on his bed.

"Kimchi, are you ok? You are really red. Do you have a fever?"

"No, sorry. I was just laughing."

"Do I wanna know?"  
Jihun turned to lay on his stomach before facing Seungjun.

"I'll tell you if you scratch my back. I really miss it. You didn't do it in so long."  
Seungjun rolled his eyes but went with it. Jihun silently moaned and closed his eyes.

"God I missed this. Thank you hyung."

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me."  
The younger man giggled thinking about it.

"It's kinda weird to explain it. I was with Inseong and we joked around about me trying to get him hard and Youjin entered the room." he laughed again and Seungjun giggled a little. "He even said we scarred him for life."

"I'd also be traumatized if I walked in on that." They kept on laughing before the black haired man stopped and looked Jihun in the eyes.

"I missed this. I missed you. This feels so natural. So good." he hugged his friend who desperately tried to hide his burning face. "I know that you are close friends with Inseong and I am happy that you get along so well again but I'd like to also spend more time with you." As if he's face wasn't red enough already he blushed harder not daring to make eye contact with the man sitting next to him.

"I also missed this." he got up and awkwardly faced his crush before the other man pulled him into a tight hug. They broke their embrace when Seungjun said he got a new game on his phone and he wanted to show it to Jihun. The boys played for an hour before taking some selfies to post on Instagram.  
Hours passed and they were both sleeping on Jihun's bed. They woke up when Youjin asked what they'd like to eat and not long after that Inseong came to their room to spend some time with his closest friends.

"Sorry. I felt alone. Heejun is helping Youjin with the dinner again and I was lonely. I hope it's ok."

"Yeah no problem" Seungjun motioned to the empty part of the bed and they just had fun for the next two hours until everything was finished. They went to the kitchen and saw that the maknae was sitting next to Youjin so Inseong decided to take a sit next to Jihun and leave the chair on Heejun's left empty.  
When everybody finished eating Youjin went straight to cleaning the dishes and Heejun announced he'll help the oldest member. They left for their rooms and Inseong went to take a shower.  
After he finished he went to the kitchen and saw that nobody was there anymore so he went straight to his room. He played some game on his phone for almost an hour before finally deciding he was too thirsty so he got up and went to the kitchen.  
Jihun and Seungjun were on the leader's bed again laughing at some weird videos of them.

"I didn't even realize how often I touch your butt until now. Wow." Jihun blushed and slapped Seungjun's shoulder but before he got the chance to say anything the older man continued. "But it's ok. Your butt is really amazing. It's this big" he made an exaggerated gesture to show how big Jihun's behind was. "And it's really soft and it looks beautiful when you're only wearing boxers."

"Okay okay enough about my butt please." he laughed and and looked at Seungjun. The older man hugged him and they just chilled like that until someone aggressively opened and closed their door. It was Inseong who cried harder than ever and before they could ask anything he jumped between them and hid under the blanket.

"I heard Heejun moaning in Youjin's room."


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad91307151de1b8a945c72a1e6485705""Thanks for helping me these last few weeks. It's kinda hard to do everything alone for 5 people so I really appreciate it." Youjin finished washing the dishes and he put the towel away after drying his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf8d1657b4e24513c9495fae9d795e58""It's nothing hyung. I just thought it would be fun to spend more time with you. You are really serious and you don't talk a lot so I wanted to get closer to you." he flashed a wide smile before getting closer to the older man who was looking around the kitchen to make sure he cleaned everything up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2560e386cc2ce566bd46901d20be10""Can I sleep in your room tonight?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11e9648201be811dd129f8874b3055b9""Why? Are you feeling bad again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b06deecccc6ad9f66e15317386c0ffc5""No, but I'm pretty sure Inseong will go to Jihun's room again and you know I don't like sleeping alone."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Youjin rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6719af1ab9b71b5fd21f00b3ed201386""And you know I don't like sharing my bed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2110b06582848dba786c561b63593c43""Yes. But please." he batted his eyelashes again but this was Youjin. It was a lot harder to get him to agree to something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee6bc1a1017f6a9140d96f62ff857633""You know it's not gonna work on me." the older man left the kitchen but Heejun jumped on his back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fdc346c931f1c52fc43775db77fa085""Pleaseee, hyung. Just tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b16e43300454b2f2504f6f1f6fb740da""Urgh, fine whatever. But as soon as you wake up you are out of there in complete silence."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca0283391090c6c04d98e13225bfeef""Yeeeii"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They got into Youjin's room and the maknae awkwardly stood on the bed while watching the taller man get changed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4323da30d0e319a6dce3cb2748ff25""What are you staring at?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Heejun watched as the other man's torso slowly disappeared under a black wife-beater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7a51becca1e89c89486d4d5828bc4c""You're body is amazing. You are so muscular and sexy." he was cut off when a huge blue shirt was thrown to his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="154cbf726d433fa9567cff853b8a6a34""Just stop your rambling and change, I'm tired." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After he got more comfortable he looked around the room. He never actually saw it clearly before since he never entered it unless he felt sick or something. He saw some alcohol bottles and asked Youjin if it's ok to have a drink just the two of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4806fc0610bc5ef8b1167ab3f170dd08""I don't know what to say. I don't think it's ok to drink with you. You get drunk really quickly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="834968bc2823a9d0b04691a49b1981f8""I'll drink less than you. And if I get shit faced I go to my room. Deal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a275e37a33d5c44473bb5790b625a390""If getting you drunk is how I get rid of you than let's do it." he got up and took an unopened bottle and 2 glasses. Half an hour later Youjin was already tipsy and Heejun watched him carefully. They drank more and when he saw the room spinning the oldest member decided it was enough. The maknae wasn't even close to being drunk which pissed him off but he decided he should just go to sleep. He turned off the lights and got back into his bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5b51238b81583a4018d52b5129bc2f""Goodnight."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He turned his back to Heejun and fell asleep pretty fast. That was until he was woken up by Heejun kissing his abs under the blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77866c57241b38cd334bc033611cad11""Oh Heejun. What are you doing?" he aggressively pulled the younger man up by his hair to look him in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f329c419ec658c0c1bb5bae8110a95""You are so sexy hyung."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cde68cf6976020e1f35c72d830020f85""So sexy that you decided to take advantage of a drunk sleeping man? That's low even for you." his hand still in the other's hair now pulling harder. The shorter man hissed but got closer to Youjin's face trying to kiss him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be60646a6849f6e97dc14fea85849c8f""I'm sorry." he smirked and that just made the man under him more annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b28ca56ef0a791ee433680dfe4e3954""You are really pushing your luck here. I'm not and I'll never be interested in you this way. Stop it before it gets even more awkward and we don't talk to eachother anymore."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d292b54b21ae2b2d4ece00e26e920777""You look so hot when you are angry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6646a72f747998ef86e89ed29d977d73""Boy, are you out of your mind? Just stop already. I really have no interest in sex. With you or anybody else. You are just making a fool of yourself now." he was clearly done and he just wanted to get back to sleep. "Just fucking masturbate or something and let me sleep already." the boy sighed when the older man got back on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2531d80a4e589d98ea385cd867b6593a""Will you at least help me out?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92a3a3e62be63b26c2633e2ba69cce86""W-whatt?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53b1b0d61f06c7cb76bd9713da7c141""If don't want to fuck my ass just please touch me. You don't even have to do it for me. Just touch me and let me worship that body."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Youjn was getting more and more frustrated and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Anything was better than having to deal with a horny teenager though. Or at least a man that acted like one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f5d1f7a56902014021135521eac3d4""Make it fast." he pulled his shirt off right before getting closer to Heejun and starting to slowly caress his thighs. It didn't even seem like he refused any contact three seconds earlier. The younger man hugged Youjin and kissed his neck before whispering into his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ad91d4aecb842e931656d9c33d8f44""Just a little bit more aggressive please. I'm not a girl." Youjin rolled his eyes and turned his back to the maknae right before he turned back and gave him a bottle of lube. He then got up on Heejun and bit his collarbone with just enough pressure for the younger one to feel it but not leave a mark. Heejun hissed and took his underwear off. The older man licked his neck then got lower to his chest. He kissed and licked his right nipple while his hand skillfully played with the other one. He heard the other one breathing heavily and when he finally opened the bottle and poured some cold liquid on his hand he bit him and the boy moaned loud enough for everyone in the whole goddamn house to hear him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="451c128990cce4d63615562e0f0aef92""Shut up or I'll stop."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f816cac983669ff4eac68601fe1c673""N-no, please. I'll try to be silent. Don't stop."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He finally grabbed his hard dick and slowly started to stroke it while the older man was showering him in kisses and bites. Youjin went lower and got between Heejun's legs and started to bite and leave small marks on the insides of his thighs. The maknae moved his hand faster while he tried to stop his moaning. That's when the taller man decided he should have some fun and tease the younger boy. He quickly got up again and whispered in Heejun's ear while taking his hand away from his penis and replacing it with his larger and stronger one. Heejun gasped silently before giving in to the feeling of Youjin's touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ee4d6b1ba2d372c7b4be18c0df44bd""Why are you so silent babyboy?" he moved his hand a little faster before gently biting his earlobe. "I need some feedback here. Am I doing ok?" he smirked and looked the younger man dead into his eyes while staying half an inch away from his face. The boy repeated the fact that if he's being loud Youjin will stop over and over again in his head but it was impossible when the older man got low again and licked the tip of his dick. He got a pillow over his head to try and muffle the sounds he was making. And that seemed like a good plan until Youjin decided to suddenly deeptroath his dick like a pro and Heejun lost it. He didn't even care anymore. He completely gave in and considering the older man had those gorgeous lips locked around him he also probably didn't mind. Heejun put his hands into Youjin's hair but the other man took them away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962604156fc91b6b7a06403d8a96f97c""You are not allowed to touch me." and before the younger one could object he was back to giving him a blowjob. He moved his head fast and his tongue carefully traced the twitching vein. Heejun was a moaning mess and his legs were trembling. He gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e517428500fc8fdb93ddd5a86dd2b6""P-please.. let me touch you" he looked down at the other man only to see him staring right into his eyes. He almost came that moment. Youjin continued to move his head but slowed down and didn't break eye contact with the other man. The shorter man curled his toes when Youjin slowly grazed his teeth against the sensitive head of his penis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9b2772314615d8e3bba00dfcfbc81c""Youj.. I'm gonna.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Youjin stopped and got on his back while dragging Heejun over him and the younger one quickly complied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a21898442b3322550443220379c9ad""Now you do it. Touch yourself baby. Let me see all of it." Heejun did just as he was told and started touching himself while grinding on Youjin's half hard cock. His whole body was moving fast as the older man's hands were on his hips moving him back and forth. He moaned louder as he felt Youjin's strong hand slap his buttcheek. The taller man's hands then connected around his neck choking him while he brought him closer to his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3dee904f2b77706eee62fac8b76231c""You are doing amazing, babyboy. Let me hear that beautiful voice." he then aggressively pulled Heejun's hair back and bit his shoulder. The boy moved his hand faster while his breath became uncontrollably fast. He was close and Youjin knew it so he rocked his own hips to meet Heejun's desperate ones and let the boy feel his dick against his ass. Heejun shouted the older man's name right before shouting "yes daddy" when Youjin forcefully pushed his hips up while grabbing on his butt. He bit his lip hard enough to feel blood and he moved his hand faster till he came all over the older man's abs. He fell lifelessly over Youjin who just pushed him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e29fa7a364f2d6f6ca18fb95fd5166""I hope you know I only did it cause I was drunk"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23bf2f8495ef4976c873ef5a15f43e4f""Yes. It was still amazing though. Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7ef695837eb98191335019bcff5eb13""You were too loud." he then just turned his back to the younger man and fell asleep./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0491bd9fd3953ca421a5bd63c0f06f77"Seungjun woke up in his bed and saw Jihun hugging a still-crying Inseong. It's been more than 9 hours now and the boy didn't stop crying. He didn't get any sleep and he looked like hell. The older man got up and went to the other bed carefully sitting next to the depressed man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55bf41bc8677eda7a1ed2586b35b8cf2""I don't know what to do anymore. He can't stop crying and I don't know if I should be sad or angry." Jihun also looked tired. He chose to stay up all night with his friend and he already had huge bags under his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a849c4f095e8ffa78f098098b8f7ee4""You go to sleep. I'll go and punch that son of a bitch right in his mouth."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Inseong grabbed Seungjun by his arm and spoke softly between painful sobs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb97fd99511a0626862456a04ea0b9d""N-no. Stop it. He didn't do anything wrong. It's not like he cheated on me. It was just my delusional crush on him. Sorry to drag you into this mess. And watch your language."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f40a2d868ff64ad6b3f27f0923449f"Seungjun smiled sadly at the last words and stopped to think about what his friend said. He was actually right. Heejun wasn't in a relationship with Inseong so he basically had no right to feel like this. But he did. And it hurt Seungjun to see his friend like this. He looked at the clock and saw it was still early so he went to take a shower. On his way he saw the maknae carefully leaving Youjin's room dressed in one of the older man's shirts. It took everything he had for Seungjun to stop himself from going to Heejun and slap him right then and there. The boy flashed a smile and before he got the chance to say something he was grabbed by the already loose collar of his shirt. Seungjun looked at Heejun's collarbone before calming himself down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971768c9812952b87360b230030b0bf9""At least fucking hide it." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Heejun quickly pulled his shirt to hide whatever the other man saw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3acc7557e9140c86c71eed7dfbc15280""Good morning to you too Seungjun hyung." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The boy went back to his room only to find it completely empty. What he told Youjin about Inseong last night was a lie so why wasn't the man in his room?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01e372683727666ea1f610b6e0b00fe""He should've realized I'm not coming so he went to Jihun's room.. Again." why was this pissing him off so much? He knew the older man was in love with him since long ago. But he never thought the same.. Right? And even if, he just had (some kind of) sex with another man so he had no right to complain about anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daa62414cec2384b0d170a512e424586"When Seungjun was done with his shower he returned to his room to see two angels finally sleeping. He smiled and took some photos before going to the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44ada41671c344185e81a051f046bd89""Good morning."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He saw Youjin with his usual sleepy face looking for some pills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="902ef84af42dc7344087bf6447b57f56""Morning. What are you looking for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b05c5969c4a13712334afb114d5fee0""Just some headache pills. I have a bad case of hungover." he said laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f49d79786a063ff7fd8436efcd88b125""You drank last night?" something just didn't seem okay to the tallest man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f7167d88836f430cdc8448f8e07b4a""Yeah. I drank with Heejun and I got pretty drunk. Where the fuck are they?" he suddenly stopped and looked around before putting some money in a jar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5bb8c1fe9557e7df3bbc181d3171bba""I gave them to Kimchi last time we had a drink so they should be in our room. I'll be over in a minute." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He sprinted back to his room to take the pills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d343333e2b1738c2976b92bbc11a699f""Here." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They talked for more than 15 minutes before Heejun entered the kitchen wearing a shirt that hid the marks on his skin. Seungjun watched as everything seemed normal between the two of them. He didn't know if he was supposed to feel angry or not. Maybe Inseong heard wrong. But he wasn't the guy to overreact like this in a situation so serious. He wanted to know but he couldn't just ask. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Seungjun unconscientiously brought his phone up and he watched the photos of his two friends smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2481ea2446dae225b62ac33294eca481""What are you smiling at?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He showed Youjin the photos with a proud smile on his face like they were only his friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="606e68cdaca3771612d57f6e9599f372""Why does Inseong look so red and puffy?" Seungjun didn't even realize it until his older friend brought it up. He really did look bad and Youjin was clearly worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="548b270a9956e872997b99e0b3c1d077""It's fine eomma. Let's just say he had a rough night." Youjin just rolled his eyes at the nickname but he kept on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d425fe11f6a58f3a438fb73907541b5""Why? What happened?" Seungjun took one last glance at the photo before locking his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket. He looked at his friend with a sad smile and left the kitchen with the two boys puzzled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3e1114733cbc385d9b7d110cf7eb6f1"Once he was back in his room he locked the door to be sure no one disturbs the boys and he got on his bed to play some games on his phone. Two hours later he heard Inseong sob. He got up to see what was happening but only got more sad when he saw that the other boy was still sleeping. He picked him up bridal style and put him next to himself on his bed. When he was sure the boy was comfortable he got on his phone again but stopped soon when he noticed Inseong was now awake and crying in his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5abf8c13a5e7d6bf22d0ece1c59352ff""It's ok. It's gonna be ok. Calm down I'm here ok?" they were cuddling and Seungjun was trying to calm his friend down before they got interrupted by Jihun growling. They both turned to see him when he tried to get out of bed but failed miserably; he slipped on something and he fell face first on the floor. Since he was still sleepy he just raised his hand and waved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86569213664c59d622316ea873cdd027""Morning." Inseong and Seungjun looked at eachother before bursting out into laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2777b69c620ebd2b1a0d82ad9901b954""Were you talking to us or the floor?" Inseong was still laughing uncontrollably and that made both of his friends happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0d2c99b065721538ab40b05ef8aed76""Both I guess." he stopped and patted the floor "Oh I also missed you. It's ok, I'm here now, don't worry."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Inseong laughed so hard that he hit his head only to laugh harder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After they calmed down a little Jihun saw that Inseong didn't start to cry again and he took it as a good sign./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c0a6c993c8d5696fca52cffab400a2d""So, what are we doing today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6f9982fd044651a0cd1efc9e72ae308""I'm hungry. Let's go eat and we'll see after." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Inseong laughed again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc809c0dc8572304491ba69a19eb278""Seungjun, you are always hungry. Where does all that food go to?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c91c172cde0b7ab0a16e9d6cf7fd3f33""Kimchi's butt. So I have to eat more so that it'll get bigger."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ac02d4404b71e6aec2d8b73496172ec""Boy, I'm gonna sit on you so you suffocate. "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They all giggled and decided to go to the kitchen to eat before deciding where to go. Jihun thought it was a good idea to get Inseong out of the house for a little. Once they got in the kitchen they saw Youjin and Heejun preparing the food and both the leader and Seungjun turned to look at Inseong who didn't seem affected by it at all. They just sat and ate. All of them making small talk. The maknae was talking to all of them normally but when it came to Inseong he only got monosyllabic answers. He didn't think too much of it and everything went down pretty well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7cdf8f1b3310e4d6f6c5b16746c502e""Youjin, I wanted to tell you that I'll go out with Seungjun and Inseong today."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f879a64811419bdcadf96dc93b08e217""Cool. Have fun. Get back early and pay attention to your phones. If I have to call you more than one time I'll find you and drag you back by your collars. Did I make myself clear?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff109014f1c0876ed65bdb775431e672""Yessir." he turned around to exit the kitchen before facing Youjin again. "Wait, aren't I supposed to be the leader?" The older man looked the leader dead in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24481be1a25bbabfa4ed04941f1a033e""I said. Did. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jihun gulped before letting out a forced laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca6da0cc32df036cae3a093100dda817""Scary eomma." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Youjin wanted to say something but the blonde man ran out before anything happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06e3fd60a7bcca8b46d0a3507c326ac""Okay. Done. I talked to bear mom. Let's get rea.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He watched the boys who were clearly already done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad02f67ccb21e4f2064267decfd204d""Alrighty then, I should get ready."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He put on one of his plain white shirts with skinny blue jeans, a black hat and his black leather jacket. After he finally decided on a pair of white sneakers that looked identical with the other 10 pairs of white sneakers he owned he was done and they left the house to have some fun./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e774dbaf6ca0957eaf2e2c00111c2ac2"They went eating and after that they went shopping because in Jihun's world one can never have enough black and white shirts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49181a06e71f3327e7aea83182b47667""You bought like 20 identical black t-shirts. You won't even make the difference. And don't get me started on the other 50 that you have home. Your drawer literally collapsed. Again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1ce3fa63d1589ed93291864b4489c1""First, they aren't identical. Second, whatever. I'll just put it back. Or use yours. We really have to throw away those ugly shorts anyways, like, honey no."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c58da610b0f98efbcfdc028d77cbb0"Inseong looked at them and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8611c2c4f7bb0d254037a1d338f0ceb9""Inseong, let's look for some clothes for you. I saw some white t-shirts that'll fit you perfectly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6591a9d90adf73ec1d0b7253b606f8d5""No, if I'll go look for clothes with you I'll end up going home tomorrow with half of the entire mall and broke. So thanks, but no thanks. Plus, stop trying to make me wear your clothes. I am not Seungjun, I actually know how to dress myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a98ee05bdd8cf7f17b19d94a4aab905b"The leader started laughing and Seungjun glared at Inseong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb7fa0a078b2eb69e77b091536c2045f""I feel attacked" he dramatically put his hand on his chest than he lowered it to his stomach. "And hungry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45138edb504493ec10319545166f56cc""Oh my GOOOOOOD, boy you literally ate 2 hours ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a21e45ecd4c1d35bf708c7edb6637d""Jihun, you've been shopping for 5 hours now. And respect your hyungs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="551d21bba404d1cec372654bc2ee628f""Oh... Sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5475da300f70486629ea8b9273e213b"Seungjun started walking away and they followed him outside the mall. After they decided what they wanted to eat they headed to a restaurant and two hours later they were finally home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7baef6ef7f0d84765e5ff37b7f1df1a0""Yo, we're backk"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f7040117583792198b758839fa774f"Youjin came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a hair band to keep his hair out of his eyes and he helped the boys with their jackets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1479717d3bda50bb1b35b4a373f6332e""Cool look, eomma."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e21505a636a9c5dd5434962e058a89"Inseong started laughing but Seungjun slapped the leader's shoulder and hugged Youjin. Well, he tried to but he was pushed away before he had the chance to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ea1c622ca9018c74146660029c359b""Don't listen to them. You look adorable."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know, right?" they looked to see the maknae hugging Youjin from behind and smiling at all of the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af718cca878464234144ebe247601673""Totally." Jihun and Seungjun looked rather shocked to hear Inseong talk so naturally to Heejun. He even smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b97be76945757b9f22cb6ccafcbae0""Yeah, Inseong, let's go change."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88bdd8e2288038a1ffe36144a272e472"Jihun and Inseong left and Seungjun followed them before telling Youjin that they won't be eating dinner with the others cause they already ate. But of course, knowing Seungjun the oldest member prepared more food. Just to be sure he won't have to cook at 3 in the morning for the younger boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afaa119da35c998227b1da88bbf90751""Let's make a live. I'm really bored."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d02d5a8d033352b3a628a9084d5bc2"They thought a little about it and decided it was a good idea. So Jihun started the live. He was laying on his bed when both of his hyungs jumped on him wanting to be seen. They were reading comments when Inseong stopped and looked at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124f83f05521059a9e1e3798a832a0f4""They are asking if any of us is in love." he laughed looking at the leader but he suddenly remembered his own crush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af0e806bd07fabe3ba11192288b5641b""Yeah. I am." they both turned and looked at the oldest man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57ffc7ced45f8f673a65d47cf6a7e8c4""Excluding anything related to cartoons and food hyung."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef88482e08a30a8d0bdd171b755b3be""And adult comics"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8be76f5d4e3cff1f1fa2a2416785f74"Seungjun pushed Jihun style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kimchi I swear you're a dead man."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I also am deeply in love. The difference between me and hyung is that I actually like a real person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90ed942a6a5bdc74956a6ff4d4641a00""Inseong! Don't take his side." the tallest man whined while laughing. "I do like a real person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c183292c1be81e7944a9b897b6b26ce6"Jihun didn't know if he was pissed, jealous, angry, curious.. He was probably all and Inseong knew but he really wanted to know more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed160ed979619a378c97f80701242fe2""Tell us more about it. We want to know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d869f48b64b52c4ac370aeba29aaea8"The leader shot his friend a glare like he wanted to kill him but he also wanted to know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4002016da8f3dbccec521edbc460b494""Well, they are the most amazing person in the world. Their smile alone is enough to make my entire week and their voice. Oh, they have the most beautiful voice I've heard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa4c94ef64fb2574252928168477e04"Inseong stared in awe at his friend. He knew Jihun wasn't happy about it but Seungjun was also his friend. The way his eyes flickered every time he talked about his crush was enough to make him smile. The leader though was just listening. Staring blankly at the floor while a single tear fell slowly down his cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a8477d03cca06f68938379afa29e3e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He is happy at least. Nothing else matters now. /emBut why did it hurt so bad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30025a8a06a7ef4f38a6a30c26620097""They seem like an amazing person. What about the appearance?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395463c7e73d3e91ce79f7c2232cfb63"Seungjun took a minute to think./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e1a98eb1e3b9b090f4f9b8fd23bdc6""I don't know how to put it into words. They are simply an angel. I've never laid my eyes on something more gorgeous. Think about the most beautiful thing you know and multiply it by 100. That's how beautiful they are. From head to toe they have no imperfection."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59afcb9adda1ae80b1687f4cce949afd"Seungjun was head over heels for someone, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"someone else./em To say that the leader was hurt was an understatement. He totally felt broken and now he understood Inseong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3c4431278fc014250e5e9c053b9c3e""Jihun, they wanna know about you." Inseong didn't want to make it more painful for his friend but Tinkerbells were curious. Without any hesitation the younger man looked in the camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95cbf5da69281b8ff1006b8ae3ff4e71""I do love someone. There isn't a single day I'm not thinking about them. I worship this person. I crave their touch every single day. Every little move they make is enough to make me go crazy. It's painful to be away from them and even a second spent with them is simply heaven for me. I feel chained and with a simple look my breath goes away. But it's pointless as I'm not worthy of their time. Such a wonderful human wouldn't even think about me. I feel helpless when I think there is another person who can make them smile though. I don't know how I should feel. I'm angry at myself for not being good enough but at the same time I get jealous everytime they even look in another direction. I don't want anybody else to make them happy but I also know that I'll only hurt them. I hate myself for not even being able to be a decent enough human being for them to recognize my existence and for looking like... Like this. There are mornings when I don't want to get out of the bed cause I know I'll have to face them and I don't know how to act. I don't feel like myself anymore. Nights and nights again I tried to convince myself that it's not the end of the world, that there is someone else for me. But this thoughts only hurt more. I choke on my own tears thinking about my life without them. It's painful. It really is. I am completely lost."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426295fe8a1964081b09eede7103328f"Tears like razors on Jihun's cheek drew a beautiful pattern that said the whole story. His friends were shocked at his confession. None of them knew how pained he was by this. He was a complete wreck and they just stared at the painful sight before them. The phone in Inseong's hand trembled and no fan said anything. It took a minute until all of the people started to comment their support towards the leader./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1482de8567c701f3ff604013c65dca74"Seungjun stood there watching Jihun with an unreadable expression. He didn't look surprised anymore nor sad and Tinkerbells noticed and started to make weird remarks about it changing the atmosphere. Inseong read some of them out loud and started laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8435030f3340567941dcb677dec126bc""Wow, the way Seungjun looks at Jihun I'm dead. I want someone who looks at me like he looks at Jihun. I think I know who Seungjun worships. I get you Seungjun, Jihun is absolutely perfect, that's exactly the way I look at him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338f42f6da3e991cdec3c49d5c55ef3b"Jihun shifted in his seat and looked at his older friend. He was petrified under Seungjun's intense gaze. He loved it but it hurt at the same time. How can this man affect him like that? He just couldn't look away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f711bdea97913b73a510537eff1e768a"Inseong watched them before reading more comments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213a2cbe6c2f65ccbb3c9f9fd048509d""So much tension wow. This is so intense I'm sweating. They are totally made for each other like arghhh. Boys, just kiss already I cannot stand this tension. Omg I can't breathe like what are they doing?" he laughed when he saw Jihun quickly turning his head away. Seungjun was still staring at Jihun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fce76fba376a8bda1ade3c7b06f4be6"Youjin interrupted everything as he entered the room looking worried. He called Jihun and they left the room together. Seungjun finally snapped out of his trance and became his usual childish self for the rest of the live./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7255314cb8cd19d39416def5c5584c67"Youjin dragged Jihun to his room and told him to sit on the bed. He kneeled before the younger man and held his hands tight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d76fcfe1b2ce6293a958ac1bd085ffee""Jihun, this is not healthy. You should just tell Seungjun how you truly feel because you're only hurting yourself. At least then he'll know everything. I realize it might be really scary to confess such an important thing, but you should just gather the courage to do it. You need to stop bottling it up. There is a possibility that he'll reject you, I'm not gonna lie, but there is also a possibility that he'll accept it or even like you back. Just think about how you'll feel after you are free of this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="570f91738f1e132f3cf8844c006a1698""So you were watching..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed16e544c0152ca24f81bd6dd20fb5d6""Of course I was watching. I'm always watching the lives. Though I'm a bit confused. I didn't know Seungjun and Inseong liked someone. I didn't expect that from those kids."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30ffbc15109556967e3f7a665994d234""You really didn't know Inseong is in love?" Youjin shook his head and Jihun continued. "Go lecture him now cause I really ain't in the mood for this. He hides it too and it also hurts him so you can scold him and give him any advice you have."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d168862d1652bcdd225da831b9cccfcb""I will, but I don't know anything about his situation. Plus, I want the both of you to be ok."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec0b042949b6a65433b8a09f501bf24b""Youjin, I love you with all of my heart but how blind should you be to not see that Inseong is completely and utterly hopelessly in love with Heejun?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00bcab42ed20ed5d874c51cde495c98d"The oldest man's face changed suddenly and he immediately got up off the floor. He looked scared and at the same time disgusted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d59580ec0bee4a61e71d0cf10e211d6""I cannot believe it. I am so dumb. How the fuck could I do something like this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d16db2f918e16ec29fa81601242f339"Jihun looked at Youjin who was genuinely disappointed in himself. He didn't want to make the other one feel bad about what he did. It was none of his business. But Inseong../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f7174911c26471f6567ea324c571bc""You mean you two having sex?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f40305214d357c8669f6254ad522c5f"Youjin was confused but so much more sad and disgusted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="292f39b64e54ad1828695eaf5e549695""Y-yeah. I mean, I didn't fuck him or anything like that. It was just.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="018139084c1df7dd187e831e7f3e837c""Hyung calm down. You don't have to explain it to me. Just breathe. It's not like you to panic. I'm gonna leave. You should come to your senses and if you feel the need to tell someone about it it should be Inseong. I know it's not like they had a relationship or anything so you shouldn't feel so guilty but he might appreciate you telling him this." he turned around to leave the room and when he got to the door he turned around to face his friend again. "And I don't know what or how it all happened but I know it wasn't your idea. I know your little not-so-secret secret." he winked and left the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec0b6c1dcab3df5cc7175f63d808e933"Youjin sat on his bed. Jihun was right, it wasn't like him to panic like this. He was always the rational one in this group. He took a moment to breathe and got his phone out of his pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66d3e3f0eb5c387356daeec526ab1796"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YJ/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Inseong/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", can you please come to my room for a minute?/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="467a4a8355c3312a7714521d1852a09e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: Sure /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"eomma/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", be there in a min./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a884833f2f99dfc342b7e9fba0b5e24c"When the younger man entered the room he saw Youjin on his bed looking very serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e086248cf4cdc407ed84d2f60c1b7364""What did I do?" he was so used to Youjin being mad at him that he immediately thought he did something stupid.. Again../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4957ba213ceea21bddd8b4d1f456ce20""No, you didn't do anything. I want to apologize to you." Inseong was more than surprised. The oldest member was like the perfect man. He never made any mistakes (except for that time in the dance video for Knock.. Nobody still had any idea what happened there so nobody is talking about it.). Why was he apologizing? "I didn't know that you were in love with Heejun and I.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a3af7efa37e173f24ad4be0dad1172f""You had sex with him." he interrupted but he wasn't rude. He was really calm and spoke softly. "I know. I heard him. But you don't have to apologize. It's clear that he doesn't like me that way and it's even more obvious that he is into you. I cannot force him to stay with me. Plus as long as he is happy I'm ok with it. I won't deny that it hurt. I cried for 10 hours straight but I thought about it and I'm slowly letting go. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want to hurt myself anymore. So I'll just give up entirely and everyone will be happy. I already started not caring as much when I see him all over you and I don't get as jealous anymore which is a good thing. It's good for me to stop thinking about it. I got closer to Jihun and Seungjun again and I couldn't be happier." he smiled thinking about his friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d3f0d1ec7fbd16199f2e308c03a565""Inseong, I am truly sorry. I am not interested in Heejun. I am asexual and aromantic.. And we didn't have sex. I mean we kind of did but we didn't go all the way." he stopped when Inseong caught his hand into his own and smiled cheerfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0afe76cccd21e1c26b054d5a81542a61""You don't have to say it to me. It's really ok. I am not angry or mad or sad anymore. Though I still love him more than anything and anyone in this whole world his romantic life is none of my concern."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8964ba3698fa10b898c4ef44b02963da"They stood there for a little while until Inseong realized what his friend just told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d359123485c2a67d3445e2b1e605dd1""Wait what? You are what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61e19c1d96d89d9a483a33f4628744b7""Uh.. What are you talking about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba3bbf7811194c6f32677763de4e329b""You hid something so important from us? Wow.. I am hurt.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="352e9214baf78ec86a19e72c38d126d1"Youjin rolled his eyes (he was sure his eyes will give up on him because of how often he did it)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="722b632b4104002c2d8a2a803571df4e""I didn't try to hide it really. I just didn't say it directly. I'm pretty sure it was totally obvious but yeah.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82a4ad169166f2c0aeaf82ef766b8b88""Oh yeah... What does that mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f653c5f3c03dbdd9a5c1a2180de80e00"The older man laughed and they talked for half an hour about Youjin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="688ead28c7c72ce8001206311062bd25""But if you aren't interested in sex, how did you do it with Heejun?" he was genuinely curious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f50d4568ab8ef797f70107a5e415d5""Well, I got drunk and tried to sleep but he kept buzzing me about how sexy my body is and how he wants to have sex with me. I was annoyed, drunk and tired so I told him to just jack off but I ended up helping him with it." he watched Inseong closely to see any type of reaction but it was in vain. The younger male just looked at him and nodded. He suddenly jumped and palmed Youjin's penis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0ade638a4ecf6d790477e0a87dfe15""Did you get hard?" Youjin panicked and slapped Inseong's hand away quick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5082f3e85e86aff25916a18a0425291""Oh my god. Get out of my room now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0164c84fb6a94fdca43b3899b6552a1"Inseong laughed as he was pushed outside the room. He walked to Seungjun's room and jumped in Jihun's bed smiling. He felt so much more relaxed after his conversation with Youjin for some reason. He was relieved that he started to get over Heejun. It felt so good. /p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1162fa7141ebaecd7bed08c7cc13d15"Three months passed and everything was just like in the beginning. They all got along well and nobody was too stressed or depressed anymore. Jihun didn't tell Seungjun about his crush on him but he was more relaxed because Inseong was there to help him. He didn't give up, but his friend helped him deal with the pain and he was glad he had such an amazing guy as his friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e0ab4a6801ce3a83263fd4521c81a3"Inseong though got over Heejun almost completely by now. He still loved everything about the boy but he wasn't affected negatively anymore. They got along well as friends and that was good enough for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e90ad721a6210b36254895929d2224"The boys were done with some really exhausting dance practice and they hoped they will be able to get out of the bed the next day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a42aeedcd28feba11ab9d6242912e82""Yooo, I think I'm literally dead. Is this heaven or hell?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec0da55517fa75d2818015e45c79b1e5""Kimchi.. You are ok. You aren't dead. I'm here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9b221734432b88a48de63b3d1bd5dd""Oh so Hell. Ok, got it. What did I do so wrong? What did I do to deserve this? Oh, good God, WHYYYY?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563ef96d5b7bc592b9174b244ddb99e8"He tried to get off the floor but was pushed back when Seungjun jumped on him. Heejun laughed hysterically while Inseong started to sing the chorus of 'How to save a life'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5642067822d3bb51db32fadd06be2cdc""Jihun, Inseong, Heejun get up; Seungjun get off Jihun right now. Let's go take a shower and then eat something." God, was Youjin a member of a group or a freaking babysitter? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f60365aa2cbb9b723bf49aaa36e1498b"The boys got up and after they finished eating Inseong naturally went to Jihun's room with the leader and Seungjun. He got in Jihun's bed and they started chatting and laughing disturbing Seungjun's attempt at sleeping. The older man got out of bed and headed to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e196a73ab49123b88e90c148b2fe36d""I'm going to sleep with Heejunie tonight. You guys are way too loud and I'm really tired." he left the room and the blonde man immediately took his phone and texted him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebea3ad9ab7b7301b865db68ffb8bbfa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" JH: Are you mad? /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fe6b1ef1abcbfeddc62ff9bdb379ccc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SJ: No, Kimchii~ I'm just really tired. Sorry./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3e4d89f9d96c619fdad56496a668034"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JH: It's ok as long as you aren't angry or something. We apologize though./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5caa911002580dc3a98a9b69e2325bb3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SJ: No problem. Have fun. Good night./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da74ee01f226eb12041867b731b6f43c"Seungjun went to the maknae's room and entered silently to make sure he's not disturbing the boy. The room was empty but he didn't question anything as he went straight to Inseong's bed and pulled the cover over his head. He fell asleep immediately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f7c82cf3d1486df061dee560004d0df"He was woken up when a way too ecstatic Heejun jumped on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d15139b82df8a6cb2750579b3fadff52""Hyuuuuungg, you are finally back to our room. I was so alone these last 3 weeks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f11ed1c765a13fb1b6a27cdb0f1d59"Seungjun would be annoyed if he wouldn't feel bad to see the disappointed expression on Heejun's face when he pulled the covers down to reveal his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="804458f5583b3fa62fc55f02a40ebf0e""Sorry, Heejunie, no Inseong, but I am here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ce0adb562eb6c9f834b706b00d6ead3""Oh, sorry for waking you up Seungjun hyung." he looked down as he got up. "But why are you sleeping here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9e86c78561ac30a9eefb73fef6c0d75""I was tired and those boys are the loudest bunch ever. Like, they are loud enough on their own why should they combine their powers when I wanna sleep?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205628b1101e07673d1cd5594ac8119d"Heejun started laughing hard as he fell on his own bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952524d6f363723c1f1bc0c8c364c60f""Combine their powers? Hyung I think you watched too many cartoons."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="376a1d8063a49dd131ec22b908fd1480"Seungjun glared at the boy but decided to let it go as he just wanted to sleep. He envied Youjin for having his own room; he didn't have to deal with these little devils. He turned around and Heejun turned off the light before going to bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ee6a8cd90f98b78ac078545aedc01e""Hyung, can I tell you something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d14ef1fcb0180a17f0d6b33dc92ecd4""Mhmm?" a good enough answer for him he thougt. He wouldn't pay attention anyway but he wanted the boy to think he actually cared. He closed his eyes as sleep slowly took over him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee448e34ebcd94a317ec217e3322cdba""I think I'm jealous. I don't like Jihun hyung around Inseong."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0df85b4205ba8f8cad533b57582423df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"W-what?! Is Heejun in love with Kimchi? No freaking way. He won't.. /emHis trail of thoughts was interrupted as Heejun continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f4aa4c2439d30140b7f643e0851106a""I don't know actually. I am also confused. And I know you probably don't care about all of this but I just wanna say this. Maybe it'll help me realize things."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09769152763d9e3f17dabc5862d3c72c""No no. I do care. Keep going." did he seem too desperate? He didn't know but he didn't actually care. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="625eae105282faaa58be489818bd9cbb""Oh, ok. Then I'll be honest with you but please don't get mad at me.. I hate their friendship. I hate when they touch eachother or when they hug. It makes me sick to see them always so close. I know it's not right as they are both my friends but I cannot stand it. Their stupid jokes and their stupid games. Everything about them together pisses me off. I like them both, but he just isn't allowed to touch span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"him/span. Like keep your hands away."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ca2962e19c3337e9cb3489783baacc"Seungjun was kind of angry to hear the boy talk like this about his friends. They were too close sometimes but you can't talk like that. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is that really how you feel about Inseong? This boy loved you with all of his heart and now you are hating him? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825892c63f32794a8a459ef5ff40ed92""I know I seem like a bad guy here, but I really like him and I never realized it until I saw them like this. I love all of you. You are my family but I swear sometimes I just want to punch him in the face and wipe that stupid smile off of his face."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf67a82932fccdbc971cd473de93deb"The older man was getting frustrated and he didn't know why. He suddenly got up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d85ba4efb2c08cdc677bbe9ba0fb85e""You know Kimchi is m.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f613c0eaeffec20f2e388b0082738e""I know. I know Jihun hyung is not a bad guy and he is really friendly but can he like keep his hands away from Inseong? He can just go back to crushing on.. On his crush and stay away from him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4efb78fd658467e37b08cad56a97941""Excuse me, what?" Seungjun's eyes were now bigger than his appetite and he looked surprised at Heejun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1223caebad8d843956f2d41d80d999f8""I said I wish Jihun kept his hand away from Inseong and go back to his crush already."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53a3c9ef112cffe54bd050e376e78d16""Wait a second. So you aren't in love w-with Kimchi?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c3a74815a3c414247eb1c10df7ae61""What? No! When did I ever do anything to make you think that I liked him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b014585f522086e280bc35dfb1515af"The taller man let out a breath that he kept for like an eternity now. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So his crush isn't Kimchi. Phew. /emHe suddenly remembered how many things Heejun put his friend through and felt a little angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b99a884f5e8f0738cb704b31fe462f4""If you really love Inseong why did you fuck Youjin?" his words came out more harsh than he intended to but he didn't regret it. He thought back to Inseong crying the whole night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="663d256675427f17d8b045e768e139b2"Heejun was surprised at first but he looked at the bed next to his with a miserable expression. He wanted to know how did Seungjun know about it but he felt too guilty about it to ask and he knew that his older friend would only get more angry if he did anyway. He carefully thought how to say it without pissing Seungjun off more than he already was and without making himself look like he lied about his feelings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9aeaea9e8420d31883fbfebbc6a1c5""I know it looks bad and that I have no excuse for my action but it was one of my fantasies ever since I first saw Youjin hyung to have sex with him. I'm not interested in an actual relationship with him or have any romantic feelings for him. It was just a craving. Something I really wanted to do. I'm sorry." he didn't know why he apologized but he felt that it was right to do so. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2bc34bc960d4f20be5f397ec00b29f0"Seungjun thought about it for a second. He also craved someone with every fiber of his being and he also had his fantasies. He understood Heejun but that didn't erase the hours Inseong spent crying or the hours of sleep Jihun lost because of it. He carefully chose his words as he didn't want to let Heejun know about Inseong's crush on him. He'd either get cocky thinking he can have Inseong or he'd be depressed after finding out that the older man got over him. Any of this would affect the dynamics of the group and he didn't want that to happen ever again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c802825869a27b469e7c3efa2a7f912""Meh, it was just a curiosity of mine. No need to apologize. Now I'll go to sleep if you don't mind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e967b2a893d155194057fc3a6971122b""Ok hyung. Good night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb93cfd1850a8ee3d23b25290ec9cca"They both went back to laying in their respective beds and Seungjun turned his back to Heejun's bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0556f5f26bbae95c166cf6dd54ac2d""Oh, by the way, don't span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ever /spanthink about punching Kimchi again."/p 


End file.
